


Sally The Salmon

by flamingwaterworks



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Sleepy Boys Inc
Genre: Death, Drowning, F/M, LGBT, Sally The Salmon Backstory, this was wrote at 3am gmt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingwaterworks/pseuds/flamingwaterworks
Summary: Village Life was beginning to bore Wilbur. Until he met a girl.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, platonic - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	Sally The Salmon

Growing up in a small snow village with his brother Technoblade always left Wilbur bored. Theres only so many times you can spar somebody and lose before giving up. Tommy's birth had entertained him for a couple of years before Tubbo joined the picture, then Tommy was consistently out with Tubbo.

Wilbur simply wasnt like his brothers. He didnt share Techno's love for reading and all things indoors. He didnt share Tubbo's love for silently sitting and observing nature. He didnt share Tommy's love of destruction. Nor did he ever share his dad's love for a quiet domestic life (not that it can be quiet with a child as loud as Tommy). 

Wilbur would frequent the nearby river. Slowly over the months he had put together a little make-shift raft. Big enough for him to sit on as he glides down the river. The river was infact deep and wide enough for it. Often times the temperature of the river could reach in the minus degrees and be completely frozen over, solid enough to walk on (which if Dad ever found out he did, he would be hit with the sandal for sure) and ice skate on. He did love ice skating. Sometimes he would involve his brothers in these too, although it mostly was an alone activity. 

One day as he wondered back into the familiar woods. Wearing his favourite yellow sweater (he did layer up some clothes, it was a pretty damn cold day and he'd be dead if Dad caught him in just a sweater) and holding his guitar, he bumped into a girl. The girl had red-red hair, not ginger, solid red. Like Blood or Crimson. Her hair fell shoulder length, althought most was wrapped around in a braid crown. She had the green eyes to match. Her dark skin was a welcomed contrast against the snow. Looking like one of the beautiful princesses out of the fairytale books Dad use to read them. Wilbur felt all fuzzy inside. 

"Uh hello?" Wilbur cautiously approached her. She was wearing a deep sea blue gown that sparkles against the snow. Theres no way it was weather appropriate.   
"Hello." The girl spoke back to him. She didnt look cold  
"Im Wilbur, uh, how come you're out in the woods at this time in the morning... in a dress?" He questioned before she could even respond.   
"Im Sally." She responded only to Wilbur's name and not his question about the dress. Nor did she seem interested in saying anything about her clearly-not-snow-winter-attire.   
Wilbur out stretched his hand and offered to shake her. She accepted and they shook hands as a greeting. 

"Can you play that?" Sally asked, vaguely gesturing towards the guitar.   
"Oh, haha yeah" Wilbur laughed awkwardly, he hated playing infront of other people. Most of his songs where either deep and contained his emotions, or were just straight out memes. Her beautiful face lit up at the prospect of hearing a guitar.   
"Wanna hear one of my songs?" Wilbur offered upon seeing her face.  
"Yes!" She excitedly buzzed 

Wilbur played her Saline Solution with a few tweaks in lyrics. Just cause he didnt want to swear around her without knowing her boundaries.   
"Are you cold?" Wilbur asked  
"Do you want my jacket?" He offered before even waiting for her response  
"Really?" She shied away from accepting it but she clearly was cold, so Wilbur gave it to her without question.  
"Thank you" She giggled  
"Do you want me to walk you home?" Wilbur insisted.   
"Uh." She stammered and stumbled for a little while before explaining her situation. A group of raiders and bandits attacked her village's annual masquerade. She had fled into the woods after watching her parents die. A part of Wilbur thought it was fake, but he shut that part away.  
"Wanna come back to my place then? My dad's pretty cool and you can meet my brothers too." Wilbur optimistically hoped she would say yes, and she did.

When they got home, Wilbur announced to his dad that Sally was a friend and she'd be staying for a little while. He more so asserted without letting his dad have any say in the matter. Althought Phil didnt mind. He seemed quite happy to have more company. Expectantly, Tommy and Tubbo mocked him for having a female friend, which he told Sally to ignore. Technoblade seemed indifferent, usual stuff. 

Sally was an interesting edition to the Craft household. She was only a few days younger then Wilbur and Techno, sharing all the same interests. Wilbur fell hard for her, which she seemed to be oblivious to, but Techno would be damned if he didnt see his little brother fall for this beautiful, smart and charismatic girl. They bought out the best in each other. If they were to date, nobody would have any objections. Not even Phil. 

The first year passed without an issue. Wilbur and Sally would soon (in about a month) be 18 and could move out. They planned to move out together. He recently heard of a distant SMP. Sounds fun, maybe when it was time they would move out and go down their own path together.

One day on their daily walks, Wilbur asked her, to be his date for the annual prom. This solidified their relationship together as a pair. Making this one of the best days of Wilbur's life. All night of the prom they danced. Going home that night, Wilbur played her a new song he wrote, just for her. She fell in love with him just as hard as he did for her.

Everyday, they would visit the river. In summer it was warm enough to be swam in. That was the family tradition after all. Swimming in the river. Sally was more happy to join in. Being a natural at swimming. They splashed and had fun. She had become the unofficial daughter (in law) of Phil and he wasnt complaining. She treated Techno with patience. She treated Tommy and Tubbo with kindness, although she was willing to get down to their level of childish and play around with them. She was loved by the whole family.

Eventually, Techno left to fight in the war. Leaving his dad heartbroken and scared for his life, but he understood that its a worthy sacrifice. Wilbur was left destroyed and scared.   
"Now or never Will" he said to himself, before proposing to Sally the idea of moving to the distant SMP with his younger brothers. Which she gladly accepted. Phil was once again heartbroken by his sons all leaving him alone but he understood. He needed some time to figure things out for himself. All left the Craft family village that day set off on their respective paths. 

Wilbur was very happy taking Tommy and Tubbo with his girlfriend. Eventually when they reached the SMP, they noticed its corruption and flaws. Sally then found out she was pregnant. Wilbur was a dad. Tommy and Tubbo where uncles. They where ecstatic. Wilbur's fatherly and older brother instincts kicked in. The SMP was no place for a child to be growing up. Not his brothers. Not his own child. They declared a new country

L'Manberg was born alongside his daughter. He was born within the walls. So long as they stood nobody shall bring any harm to his daughter or brothers.   
"Fundy" Wilbur whispered holding his newborn daughter. He was overcome with the love of a new father. He was perfect in every way. Sharing Sally's bright and vivid green eyes, which Wilbur has noticed when they first met. However they had Wilbur's brown hair and soft light skin.   
"Ugh gross. Children are so fucking stupid big man" Tommy recoiled as Wilbur changed his newborn. 

One day it all went to hell though. One day. Wilbur noticed his daughter aged faster then most kids. Which shocked him. By the time they where a couple months old, they already looked one. Sally couldnt cope with the stress of it all. Wilbur consistently put his life on the line as the leader of a country, a country hated by the mainlands. Fundy wasnt safe. This sent both Wilbur and Sally into a mental health spiral. Schlatt, Wilbur's estranged uncle. Helped raise Fundy where Wilbur and Sally couldnt. It had been a rough pregnancy on Sally. Whenever Wilbur wasnt attending his country, he was screaming and crying into his pillow. The toll L'Manberg took on both of them was enormous. However, they lived with the knowledge that Fundy, Tubbo and Tommy would be safe within the walls. It helped them cope on the rough days

Everyday, despite their declining mental state, they kept up their tradition of a body of water. They didnt have a river by L'Manberg. Only a ocean. However they swam in it. Swimming in it. One day however, Sally lost her footing in the ocean. Getting swept in by the currents. Wilbur tried. He really did. He couldnt save her. She drowned in the lake. Wilbur watched the love of his life drown in front of him. Trying to get to her without killing himself. He watched her body float further into the ocean before being dragged under. He washed up on the beach. Beating himself up. He lay down in defeat and sobbed until sunset. He sobbed so hard he threw up. How could he explain to Dad? How could he explain to Tubbo and Tomny? How could he explain to Fundy? He was heartbroken.

He picked himself up. For Fundy. For Tommy. For Tubbo. He needed to keep it together for the sake of the kids and his country. Slowly he went back to L'Manberg. Coming up with an alibi. He couldnt explain it to children. 

He had the perfect story. Sally was a shape shifter. Sally took the form of a Salmon and now she is stuck as a Salmon. He told that exact story to Tubbo, Tommy and would eventually tell Fundy his mother is a salmon. 

Fundy grew up believing that his mother was a salmon. They was a bright, ambitious, smart, beautiful kid. Everything his mother was. Eventually Fundy came out as transgender. Wilbur no longer had a daughter. He finally had a son. 

Wilbur was overjoyed to be raising his son alongside their new nation. That was until Schlatt's betrayal. Wilbur saw that day as Fundy's betrayal as well. When Fundy took the side of his great uncle, who had helped raise him. 

Wilbur's life peaked at Fundy's birth. It went in a downhill spiral from there

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its bad i just needed to share my hc about Sally. Draw whatever parrels you want between Sally and the Little Mermaid.


End file.
